


Tango

by liebemagneto



Series: Zwei Schritte vor [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Nazi Germany, Alternate Universe - World War II, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано по заявке "танец", хотя на деле танца здесь мало, больше боли.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango

**Author's Note:**

> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3028579).

Операцию распланировали, едва на стол капитана Эрика Леншерра лёг приказ о назначении в Осло. «Комиссариат Норвегии нуждается в вас!» — это звучало почти смехотворно. Через неделю командование решило направить в Осло гуманитарную помощь и десятерых юнцов, которые на родине разносили одеяла и паёк нуждающимся. Ещё пару дней потребовалось, чтобы утвердить все списки, — и вот жаркий май сменился дождливым июнем.  
Офицера расквартировали в самом центре — неоновые огни вывесок приветливо мигали в темноте ночи, отвлекая от сна, порождая преступные мысли. Лёгкая музыка, веселье и брызги шампанского — не было ни одного человека, не желавшего отдохнуть. И сам Леншерр никогда не отказывал себе в удовольствии; сколько бы запретов ни порождало министерство, он знал — все грешны, порочны.  
Они договорились встретиться в десять. Столик в углу, неторопливые официанты, тяжёлый дым сигар, сладкий аромат духов. Бутылка вина, чей-то смех, танцоры, не обращающие внимания на зрителей.  
— Вы любите танцы, герр Леншерр?  
Эрик поднял глаза — Чарльз, подперев голову руками, посмеивался, беспардонно кусая алые обветренные губы. Невыносимый. Он успел расслабить узел форменного галстука, растрепать немного волосы, постриженные будто по уставу, и сейчас, беззаботно вытянувшись, соприкасался коленями с Леншерром. Эрик, стряхнув пепел, криво улыбнулся в ответ.  
Чарльз двигался плавно, по-женски мягко. Бесстыдно — его худые ноги скользили по паркету, ловко сплетаясь с ногами партнёра. Он привлекал к себе взгляды, — липкие, они оставляли следы на коже. Но Эрик знал — Чарльз даже не замечал их; что бы он ни делал, он делал это для себя, в своё удовольствие. Его любили женщины, им любовались и мужчины, он манил к себе — игриво и безучастно, отталкивая, стоило лишь преступить запретную черту.  
С Леншерром всё было иначе.  
Влажные пальцы Чарльза то сжимали ткань формы, то опускались по спине, цепляясь за портупею, словно ища спасения, — в темноте едва бы кто смог уловить это волнение. Мелодия не жила отдельно, она вилась в каждом движении тел, — синхронно, словно они репетировали целыми днями.  
Возможно, так и было.  
Вечерами, скидывая форменный китель, Леншерр опускал иглу граммофона и протягивал руку, приглашая на танец. Чарльз охотно учился, с тем рвением, что всегда проявлял — Эрику не нужно было читать отчёты и доклады, чтобы понять очевидное.  
Плечо к плечу, щека к щеке, они проживали иную жизнь, пока крутилась запрещённая пластинка.  
Никто не задавался вопросом, что будет завтра. На войне нет никакого «завтра», есть только «сейчас». И _сейчас_ они утопали в печальных звуках аккордеона. Под тихий ропот и стук каблуков.  
Чарльз улыбнулся, возвращая ладонь на затылок Эрика. Он отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в невозмутимые глаза Леншерра, и во взгляде этого наглого мальчишки, не желающего подтягивать гольфы, мелькнула новая, ещё неизведанная им эмоция.  
И Эрику был знаком этот огонёк.  
Они не переживут эту войну.


End file.
